1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray dispenser having a rigid dip tube connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fluid container having a spray nozzle that is connected by a flexible hose. The flexible hose connects to the fluid container through a rigid dip tube connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid containers which utilize a spray head attached by a flexible tube are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,908 to Mansfield discloses a fluid container having a storage location for a discharge end of an attached flexible hose. Rigid dip tubes are well known for use in liquid containers to help draw as much of the fluid as possible from the container. The rigid dip tube extend to close to the bottom of the container.
While containers such as Mansfield employ a flexible hose, they do not draw all of the fluid from the container. Furthermore, the Mansfield device can not be used with standard containers, but rather require the specific container disclosed in the patent.